The Resident Cat
by happynfluffy
Summary: I saw this prompt on Tumblr –"can u help me sneak my cat into my dorm" au and since I obviously have an obsession with both Killian and black cats…this is what I came up with to address it. I just can't help myself!
1. Chapter 1

_I saw this prompt on Tumblr –_**"can u help me sneak my cat into my dorm" au **_and since I obviously have an obsession with both Killian and black cats…this is what I came up with to address it. Now I have more headcanon on the story and could probably continue it if there is interest but posting 3 fics in 3 days is a record for me! [Note: the prompt was a reblog from textsfromtitanfood and I have no clue how to get the story to this person since my basic knowledge of tumblr sucks – so anyone who does – feel free to help me out!]_

"I am so proud of you Emma" Marco said as he grinned widely and hugged her. "You have worked so hard and I know you will do well. Are you sure about this co-ed dorm though?"

Emma laughed, "Marco, it is the 21st century. I will be fine. It will be a great experience." The dorms were more like mini apartments with one person per room and a small bathroom in each. Emma loved the fact that it was more like living as an adult than as a teenager in a traditional college dorm.

"I'll watch out for her papa" August said. August had been attending the college for a year now and Emma had decided to go to this school partly for that reason. She had been living with Marco and August since she was 16 and it had felt great to finally have a family.

Marco sighed, "I will miss my children. What will I do with all of the spare time on my hands? I will have to carve children to talk to."

Emma just laughed, "I will still come see you on the weekends. We are not that far away from you."

"Sure, sure…That is what August said before he found his boyfriend." Marco chuckled. "Go, make friends Emma. Enjoy life. I will be fine. Of course, you must call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you for everything. I will see you soon!" Emma hugged Marco and waved to him as he left, "Now August, how about the grand tour?"

She hooked her arms with those of August as he showed her around campus. She finally felt free and giddy that she was starting out on a new adventure with a clean slate. College was going to be one of the best times of her life.

Killian had kept to himself on the move in day. He had quietly moved his few belongings into his room without incident. Truthfully, he did not even want to be in college at the moment. The events of the past few months had unsettled him and he would rather be somewhere wallowing in his misery. However, he had nowhere else to go and the fact that he had a fully paid scholarship with room and board had sealed the deal. It also didn't hurt that the memory of Liam's excitement for him would be tainted if he did not at least try to make a go of it.

He just had one more thing to move into his room and then he could settle in for the night. He had waited until dark to complete this task, hoping that it would provide him the anonymity he needed. He was just finishing up the preparations.

Emma was returning to the dorm after an evening jog when she noticed a guy acting suspicious out by the dumpster. He had just stuffed something into his jacket and thrown the container into the dumpster. She watched as he looked around for anyone and started towards the back door to the dorm. He fumbled around with something and then she heard him curse lightly under his breathe. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Hey" she said.

Killian jumped about a foot in the air. "Bloody hell, you scared me lass."

Suddenly Emma was looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Not only did he have a gorgeous lilting accent, the guy was sex on legs and her mouth went dry. She took in his gently tousled black hair and chiseled jaw with just a hint of scruff on it. He was wearing tight black jeans with a blue button down and a black biker jacket zipped all the way up. She noticed a bulge in the jacket and figured it must be what he was trying to sneak into the dorm. That brought her out of her stupor.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

He reached up with his right hand and scratched behind his ear. She noticed that his left arm was stiff against his side, holding up the bulge. "Nothing. I forgot my key card and was hoping someone would come by to let me in. It looks like I have a lovely saviour" He gave her his most winning smile. The lass was beautiful. Her golden hair cascaded in a ponytail down her back. Bright green eyes watched him warily and the slight sheen of sweat on her chest was somehow causing butterflies to form in his stomach. _Way to make a first impression_ he thought idly.

She studied him for a moment. "You live here?"

"Aye, I just moved in today. Room 215. Killian Jones at your service m'lady" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Emma Swan" she said and shook his hand. Both of them jumped slightly at the instant tingle they felt. "Umm, so Mr. Jones, what are you hiding?"

Killian shifted slightly. "Nothing. Just forgot my key card" Just then the bulge in his jacket moved slightly as he tightened his arm against it.

"Sure buddy, and I am the easter bunny. Look, I am not letting you in if you are bringing something that will get me suspended or thrown out of the dorm. I signed the rules about no drugs and alcohol, just like everyone else." Emma started to step back.

"Look, if I promise to show you once we are inside, would you at least allow me the opportunity to explain? I swear it is not drugs or alcohol." Killian pleaded. Emma tried but she could not ignore the look in his eyes.

She sighed and whipped out her key card, "Fine, come in" and she unlocked the door and they went inside to the elevator. They were just waiting on it to open when Killian looked down the hall and noticed the RA for their floor walking towards them.

"Damn! Swan, I can't get on the elevator with that RA. Do you know where the stairs are?" He was looking around frantically. Emma noticed his panic and came up with a quick plan.

"I will distract him. Go ahead and take the elevator. But don't think this gets you off the hook. I will be up in a minute" She said as she shoved him inside and rolled her eyes when he gave her a smirk and a quick wink. She walked away to distract the RA with some inane question.

After about ten minutes, Killian heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Emma Swan standing on the other side.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked cheekily.

"Cut the crap Jones, what did I help you smuggle in here?" She asked as she strode purposefully into the room. She turned around and eyed him expectantly.

Killian closed the door and took a deep breath. He was unsure if she would rat him out if he told her, but he supposed that he owed her an explanation after she had helped him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment and Emma just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok Swan, just please hear me out before you say anything" He asked and she nodded.

He turned around and went to the little bathroom. When he returned he was cradling something black against his chest with his left arm again and his right hand was over the top of it. It struck her how stiff the arm was and how he never moved the hand attached to it as if his hand were made of stone. She made a mental note to ask him about it sometime. Then he moved his right hand and she saw what he was holding.

She gasped, "A cat?! You snuck a cat into your room?" She sat down on the bed in her shock.

"Shh, lower your voice please. You will tell the whole bloody floor. You promised to hear me out." He sat the little cat down next to her on the bed. It sniffed at her hand and then rubbed it's ears across her fingers. She reached up to pet it from head to tail. The cat was so extremely soft and it had the glossiest black fur she had ever seen.

She looked up at him, "So spill"

"Ok, this is Luna. She is all I have left of family. My brother…" He gulped really hard, "Liam gave her to me and now he is gone. I have no one who can watch her for me and I love her. I tried to get the university officials to let me bring her in legally but they objected. I am working on getting a letter to say she is therapy for me and have her approved, but until I do, I have to keep her quiet. Please Swan, can we keep it just between us?"

Emma watched him as he sat down heavily in the chair at his desk. The little black cat seemed to sense his distress and so she jumped down from the bed and hopped onto his lap. She snuggled into the crook of his left arm and began purring loudly. He smiled slightly and stroked her head with his right hand.

She felt something stir deep inside her at the sight. "Alright" she croaked and then cleared her throat "I won't tell anyone."

The smile she received was bright and hopeful. "Thank you Swan. Thank you for helping me get her in here. I promise to return the favor I owe you someday."

Emma jumped up. "You are welcome. I guess I better go take a shower and hit the hay. First big day tomorrow."

"Aye" Killian stood and walked her to the door.

"Goodnight Killian" Emma almost did not want to leave.

"Goodnight Emma"

Emma went out the door and he closed it behind her. She stood there in the hallway for a moment and smiled quietly to herself, the image of the hot guy and his love for the little cat invading her thoughts. He was such an adorable idiot. Just then the door swung open again.

"Swan?" Killian asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…ummm…" Killian scratched behind his ear again "Do you think we might go out for coffee or dinner or…"

Emma gave him a bright smile, "How about tomorrow evening? Say 7 pm?"

Killian sighed in relief, "Yes, great. I will pick you up. What room?"

Emma just laughed as she walked across the hall to 214. "Oh, I'm really close. See you tomorrow" and she unlocked the door and went inside giggling at the shocked look that crossed his face.


	2. Confessions

Emma changed clothes three times. She could not decide what would be best to wear for what she hoped was a date. But maybe it wasn't an actual date, maybe it was just Killian's way of thanking her for helping him smuggle Luna into the building. She was trying desperately not to overthink the whole thing but she was also nervous because she really liked what she had seen so far and wanted the chance to get to know him. She finally settled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a breezy sleeveless blouse and some espadrilles. That way she would look dressy but also a little casual. She put her hair up in a half braid with the loose waves hanging over one shoulder. She was just taking one last glance in the mirror when she heard the knock on her door.

She opened the door to Killian standing a little nervously to the side. He was holding a single rose in his hand. "Swan, hi. You look beautiful"

Emma blushed at the compliment "Is that for me?"

"Ah, yes. " Killian said as he handed her the flower and stepped inside.

"Let me just put it in a cup of water" Emma said taking it and going into her bathroom quickly. She came out with the rose in a small cup and set it on her desk. "There, ready to go?"

Killian smiled and held out his arm to her. She looped her hand through as he led them into the hallway and to the elevator. They rode down in silence. Emma had noticed that Killian still seemed a little nervous so maybe he too thought of this as a date. He looked really nice, basically his outfit was almost identical to the one from the night before except he had traded the darker blue shirt for a royal blue one that made his eyes even more blue if that was possible. He also smelled incredible. It was something like a mixture of ocean air and clean cedar.

When they reached the bottom floor and went out the doors, Emma turned to him and smiled, "Where are we going?"

"That depends on what this is…umm…if it is just me thanking you, then I thought coffee would be nice. If, however, you accepted this as a, umm, that is if this is a date, " he hesitated and swallowed hard, "then I would like to take you someplace special to me."

Emma smirked, "Well Mr. Jones…I think I chose option 2"

Killian's answering grin brightened his whole face. "In that case, come with me m'lady" He gave a short bow and offered her his arm again. Emma took it with a smile and they walked to Killian's chosen destination. Emma was a little confused when they arrived at the planetarium on campus. She gave Killian a short questioning look and proceeded inside when he just smiled and shrugged a little.

"Wait here" he said as he escorted her to a seat. She sat down and he darted off to the control booth. The room went dark and soft classical music began playing through the speakers. Suddenly the ceiling lit up with thousands of star constellations. Emma looked up in amazement as Killian returned to her side.

"This is beautiful" Emma said in awe.

"Aye, it is" Killian said and Emma noticed when she looked up he was not looking at the ceiling. She blushed and then giggled when Killian produced a small picnic basket from the row behind them. He handed her a bottle of root beer and then sat beside her.

Emma took a sip and then glanced at him. "So why is this your special place?"

Killian thought a moment, "Technically I would prefer the real thing, but inside the city you don't get much. Too many lights for the stars to be visible. So I can come here and pretend that I am looking at the night sky. I did an internship here over the summer and it was always so relaxing."

"You like to be alone."

"Excuse me" Killian said a little shocked.

"It seems to me that you like to be alone. You prefer the stars to the company of people." Emma surmised.

Emma could see something in Killian's eyes before he shut it down. "Let me guess, psychology major?"

"How did you know?" Now it was Emma's turn to be surprised.

"I can read you Emma Swan. You try to deflect personal revelations by analyzing the person you are with. It keeps people from getting too close. " Killian stated bluntly.

Emma was a little angry, "You don't know me." She started to stand to go, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Perhaps I would like to know you. Look, I don't always censor my thoughts. As you said, I am not good with people. Stay, please." He asked in a quiet tone. Emma considered a moment and then sat back down. He continued, "I chose my major in astronomy because it was something that I loved as a boy and it also does not require too much interaction with others. After recent _events_," he airquoted with one hand, "it just pushed me even further into this path."

Emma considered his words for a moment. She really wanted to explore this with him and she knew he was right about her. She did try to deflect from her own self by analyzing others.

"You were right, I am a psychology major."

He grinned in triumph.

She gave him a little smirk and decided to change the topic, "So how was your first day of classes?"

"They were good except for one. My physics instructor, Gold, seems to think that I am the poster boy for bad behavior, despite the fact that he does not even know me. He was going over the syllabus and class rules and I swear that every time he mentioned a _don't_ he looked straight at me" Killian groused.

Emma laughed, "Maybe you just have the bad boy look"

Killian laughed too, "Aye, maybe. And yours?"

"My advanced English literature course is taught by this professor who seems like she stepped right out of a storybook. Mrs. Nolan is sweet but I think that I would hate to be on her bad side. She seems like there is a tiger waiting to spring underneath her cute exterior." Emma giggled a little.

"You must tread carefully then Swan" Killian smiled at her.

They continued to talk about their day and their class loads. It turned out that they pretty much had the same free times, which gave Emma some hope that perhaps they could see each other more than if their schedules were out of sync. After about 2 hours, Killian started to clean up.

"I think my time is up here. Allow me to escort you home m'lady" Killian stood and offered her his arm again.

She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Always the gentleman with your old fashioned manners"

He smirked and led her back to their dorm. When they got to their floor, he hesitated a moment. "Would you like to come in for a hot chocolate? I have a hot water kettle and the mini marshmallows for the top."

"Sure, that sounds great. Do you have any cinnamon?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded. He opened the door and she went into his room and sat at the desk. Luna came out of hiding and meowed up at Killian while rubbing his leg. He reached down and pet her on the head, talking to her softly. Emma just smiled at the sight and thought that she would never get over the surprise at the softness he showed the little cat. Emma watched as he prepared the kettle and the cups. She noticed yet again how he never moved his left hand and the curiosity got the better of her.

"What is wrong with your hand?" She asked.

Killian's back stiffened and his movements stilled. "It's paralyzed" he said flatly.

"How?"

"Perhaps that is not a story you want to hear Swan" He said dismissively but she could tell he was nervous because he scratched behind his ear again. She had noticed that was his tell.

Emma thought through her words for a moment. She wanted to get to know him and she instinctively knew that this was a big clue about him. She tried to push him lightly. "I want to know everything about you. It's ok to tell me."

Killian was quiet as his inner turmoil warred with his desire to let Emma in. He was afraid that if he told her, his chances would be gone before they had properly started. He decided to take a chance. He finished up their cocoa and handed her a mug. He sat on the bed and Luna jumped up in his lap. He stroked her fur softly as he began to talk.

"It happened when I was 16. I had a girlfriend, Milah. She was wild and crazy and so free. The opposite of what I was. I was so stuffy and closed off. She made me feel like the world was an infinite source of hope and possibilities. I was so in love with her that I could not draw a breath without thinking of her. She was like a sun that I orbited." Killian let out a shuddering sigh.

Emma reached out a comforting hand and squeezed his arm for a moment. "It's ok, you don't have to"

Killian shook his head, "I want you to know. " He warred with the lump in his throat. Clearing it, he continued, "We were driving home one night from a game. We had won and Milah was being herself with wild abandon. I had borrowed Liam's car with the sunroof, just to impress her. She was standing up in the car through the sunroof singing at the top of her lungs. I had begged her to sit down but she just said "_Oh lighten up Killy"_ and I could never deny her anything. It was so fast I barely remember it. A drunk driver was coming around the corner in our lane. I did not have time to adjust. He just hit us."

The tears were rolling down Killian's face and he was embarrassed at his lack of control. Luna began licking his hand where the tears fell. "When I woke up, Liam was there in the hospital. I asked about Milah and all he did was shake his head. I knew. God I knew she was gone. And then I found out that the accident had left me paralyzed too. A constant reminder of what I had done"

Killian was shaking with the sobs and Emma's heart constricted. She moved to the bed and put her arms around him. She laid his head on her shoulder and quietly soothed him. "It wasn't your fault. I know you blame yourself but it wasn't your fault."

After a time, Killian's sobs subsided. He sniffled. "I'm sorry Emma. I would understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Killian, this does not make me want to run. It was not your fault. You were young. We all do stupid things." Emma smiled and saw the light return to his eyes. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her. Killian could feel the relief as a palpable thing that flooded through him.

"Emma" he said reverently and leaned towards her. He stopped just short of her lips, giving her the opportunity to back away. She closed the distance and their lips met.

The kiss was slow and sweet. She could feel the attraction between them instantly and it stole her breathe away. She could not believe how fast she was falling for Killian. She had sworn she would never get this close to someone again but the kiss felt so right that she was reluctant to let it end. After several breathless moments, the kiss ended. Killian pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Just then, Luna stood up, stretched and jumped off Killian's lap as if to say "my work here is done". Emma and Killian both laughed a little.

"She seems pleased with herself" Emma said.

"Aye, she has an uncanny ability to sense my emotions" Killian said reverently.

Emma was reluctant to leave but they both had class early. Killian understood and walked her to her door. He smiled at her and gave her one last peck on the mouth then returned to his room. Emma went inside and slumped against the door. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she touched them and remembered his kiss. She was so screwed.


	3. Project

_Note: This is a filler chapter…I know it is short and sweet but I have hit a roadblock with this story. I can do new one-shots to my heart's content but I cannot figure out to do with these young ones __J_

Killian was sitting in his Philosophy class listening to Professor Mills go over the syllabus and class rules. He dreaded this class but it was a common core class and therefore required of all students. He would much rather be in a science lab or a mathematics course. He was busy doodling on his notebook when the door to the classroom swung open. Professor Mills glared at the newcomer and everyone stared at her. Killian's breath hitched just a little when he recognized Emma Swan. He suddenly felt like his day just got a little brighter.

"You're late Miss…" Professor Mills spat at Emma.

"Swan" Emma says, "I'm sorry my previous professor ended lecture late." Without looking up, Emma found a seat in the second row, just in front of and to the right of Killian.

Professor Mills glared at Emma a moment more and then began the lecture. The class passed by pretty quickly and near the end Professor Mills detailed the partner project that would count as one third of their grade. Each person must pick a partner who is not in their field of study. They would need to pick a philosophical idea and write a paper arguing the merits of the idea. At the end of the semester they would present their idea to the class in any manner they chose.

Killian quickly wrote a note down on a piece of paper and then leaned forward in his seat. "Swan" he said quietly.

Emma looked back and saw him and a smile lit up her face. She took the note he handed her and glanced at it. She gave a quick nod and then faced forward again before Professor Mills could catch her on another infraction. Killian just smiled to himself and found that he had a renewed outlook on this forced class.

Once they were dismissed, Killian gathered his things and watched Emma as she did the same. He waited for her at the end of the aisle and then walked behind her to the door. Once outside and out of the way, they stopped to chat.

"Any other classes you need to run off to today?" He asked with a grin.

She shook her head, "No this was the last one. I took environment science to satisfy one of my degree credits and you do not want to get the professor talking on deforestation!"

Killian laughed, "You should switch to astronomy. I happen to know someone quite skilled in that endeavor that could help you out if you needed a study buddy."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "So you want to work on the Philosophy project together? How do you know I would be the best partner?"

"Because _Miss Swan_ you seem to have a decent head on your shoulders and it would bring light into my life to study with such an enticing lass such as yourself." Killian was only half joking, trying to hide his nerves behind bravado.

"Well _Mr. Jones_ flattery may get you somewhere. But seriously, I do believe that doing the project with you might just make that class bearable." Emma said with a smile.

Killian gave a little bow. "In that case m'lady, could I interest you in a coffee break?" he said as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and offered an arm.

"You shall" Emma replied and took his arm as they walked towards the campus coffee shop.


End file.
